One side love
by CID Ki Deewani
Summary: Hey guys...it's a SACHVI story...beep in to read and review...!
1. Chapter 1

**HI guys ye hai mera next story aur ha ye story sachvi par hai ek alag andaaj mein hai plz padiye aur review bhi kijiye**

 **bohut din se koi sachvi story nahi ayi hai issiliye mai sachvi par likhrrahi hoon**

* * *

 **Character sketch**

 **sachin:** He is a brave cid cop he is a senior inspector of CID he didn't have his family and brought up by an orphanage he is loving,caring,smart and handsome person he didn't have his family so he thinks CID team as his family and loves his team alot his first love is saloni and freedie is his junior but he shares a friendship bond with him

 **purvi:** she is a beautiful sweet charming and intelligent CID cop best fiend of vineet actually she is ACP's daugther and nakul's sister but when she is 6 years old a goon kidnapped her and also her mother and killed her but naitik singhania saved her and he adopted her and she is very lucky to him he loves her alot when she join cid she came to know that acp is her father but she didn't accept it because she think acp killed her brother so she hate him anyone accept abhijeet daya and salunkhe dont know this she live along with duo because they don't want her to live alone they belive that one day purvi will accept acp even naitik know about all these things

 **singhania mansion**

 **Naitik singhania:** He is a delhi's one of the famous business man he has two daugther's and one son he loves his family a lot especially purvi he want her to be always happy he want purvi to forgive acp his first priority is his family and he has a business parter and also his best friend from school days Raman oberoi so they both live in same house

 **Akshara singhania:** wife of naitik loves her family a lot she also handle some business meetings and contracts loves her children alot

 **Rithik singhania:** son of naitik and akshara loves his sister's alot he is soon going to join business and love his family alot

 **Ishita singhania:** daughter of naitik and akshara loves her family alot and also her sister and always want to become like her so she is also a cid officer but junior than purvi and she also live with duo because her family is in delhi

 **Oberoi mansion**

 **Raman oberoi:** He is also one of the famous business man of delhi he has two son's but one of his enemy had kidnapped his another son and leaved him in orphanage when he is one year old he thought that his son was dead but actually he is alive he loves his family alot and best friend of naitik singhania

 **Ishita oberoi:** she is a doctor and loves her family alot and also likes purvi alot and wife of raman

 **vineet oberoi:** He is also a cid cop and best friend of purvi and a flirty guy

here purvi ishita and vineet leave in mumbai because of their duty but vineet leave in another house and their family live in delhi all except duo salunkhe and her family don't know about purvi's past in cid team naitik and oberoi family always love each other and can do anything for each other

 **Other Characters**

Abhirika

Dareya

Freedie

pankaj

Dushyant

kavin


	2. Chapter 2

**HI guys sorry for late update actually mai thoda busy thi issiliye thoda late hua update karne mein**

 **thanks to ashwiniathwal,daya's lover,kavinsanjana, mansi,kavi fan,arooj,ayushi ff lover, for reviewing**

 **so here we go to next chapter**

* * *

 **In a big house there is a big picture of whole cid team and two persons moved towards a room and opened the door the view inside the room is very funny one girl is on the floor and another girl is sleeping peacefully by covering her face with blanket**

person 1:dekha har din ki taraha ajj bhi ye niche girgayi hai aur isse hosh bhi nahi hai

person 2:ha aur dusri aram se so rahi hai

person1:chalo yaar inhe utathe hai warna bureau ke liye late hojayenge

person 2:haa boss sahi kaha thumne and they moved towards them

person 1 to the girl who is sleeping on bed: **purvi** uth jaa warna hum bureau ke liye late hojayenge

person 2 to the girl who is on floor: **Ishita** utho jaraa time dekho agar late hue na tho hum ajj thumhe nahi bachayenge

purvi and ishita:plz bhai sone dijiyena

Daya and Abhijeet:aree naitik ji app kab aye

purvi and ishita suddenly get up and started searching for that person but they didn't find him and they understood that they are lied to them

purvi:kya bhai mujhe laga sachme papa aye hai

Ishita:mujhe bhi

Abhijeet:accha thik hai abb jaldi se tayyar ho jav

Daya:haa warna ajj bureau mein zarur thumhe punishment milegi with purvi went to waashroom and ishita went to her room because she scared to sleep alone so daily she sleep along with purvi and after some time all did breakfast and reached bureau at that time there is no one present except sachin

sachin:Good morning sir...

Abhijeet:lo bhai hamesha ki taraha ajj bhi yahi pahele aya hai

Daya:thum raat ko sote ho na sachin

sachin:haa sir sotha hu par subha paanch baje utne ki aadat hai

Daya:thum tho purvi ke bilkul opposite ho just then acp entered and said

ACP:Ye kya horahaa hi koi kaam nahi hai kya thum sab ko jakar apne kaam kaaro just then bureau's phone ringed and a case reported from an building so acp sent sachvi and pankaj for the investigation sachvi and pankaj reached their and they did their investigation and sachin asked pankaj to send the body to forensic lab while returning only our sachvi were present in lift and suddenly lift stooped between 8th and 9th floor because of disbalance now our sachvi are on each other

purvi:sorry sir wo...pata nahi kaise mai...

sachin:it's ok purvi isme thumhari koi galthi nahi hai

purvi:koi hai... suddenly one man listened her voice and he informed watchman about them so after some time watchman reached the place where lift was struck

wm:saab maine lift walon ko phone kiya wo log abhi nahi aasakthe hai

sachin:abhi nahi tho phir kab ayenge

wm:sab wo kamse kam teen gante lagenge sab

sachin:kya teen ghante aise kaise unhe jaldi ane ke liye bolo ya kisi aur ko bhulav

wm:kisi aur ka phone nahi lagraha hai sab par mai koshish kartha hu

purvi:sir app chinta math kijiye jaldi ajayenga wo log and she sit in corner both are not looking at each other their is total silence between them but purvi break it and ask

purvi:sir apko bore nahi horaha hai

sachin:nahi

purvi:sir apko pata hai mai ek pal bhi baat kare bina nahi rahsakthi hamesha kuch na kuch bolthi hi rahthi hu

sachin:accha ek baat puchoon vineet ko thum pahele se hi janthi ho kya

purvi:ha sir ham dono bachpan se hi saath hai saath mein school,college aur phir abb job actually uske papa aur mere papa bachpan se best friends hai issiliye hum sab delhi mein ek hi ghar mein rahthe hai sir apka koi best friend hai

sachin:nahi best friend kya mera tho koi parivaar hi nahi hai purvi feels sad

purvi:matlab koi nahi hai

sachin:haa jab mein ek saal ka tha tabhi kisine mujhe orphanage mein chod diya tha aur wo bhi independence day ke din ajj se 24 saal pahele mujhe mere parivaar ke baare mein kuch nahi pata bass itna patha hai ki kisi ne uss din mujhe waha chod diya tha cid officer banna mera sapna tha issiliye mai cid officer bana tha

purvi pov:independence day 24 saal pahele kahi ye wahi tho nahi aree nahi nahi purvi ye tu kya sochrahi hai aisa kuch nhi hai lekin agar aisa hi hai tho mujhe ek baar confirm karni chahiye

sachin:purvi kaha koyi hui ho

purvi:nahi sir kahi nahi bas apki baate sunrahi thi and they chatted for some time after 3 hours the lift door get opened they went bureau and they said what ever happened at evening all packed their stuff and leaved towards their respective houses duo along with purvi went reached their house they did their break fast and after some time they moved towards their respective rooms purvi lied on bed and started thinking about something she thought to do DNA test but between sachin and vineet so that her doubt can be clarified next day she went to bureau just then a case got reported so all moved to crime scene and on crime scene criminals started firing on them while shooting both vineet and sachin got injured and so remaining team sent them to hospital and all started moving towards bureau but suddenly purvi collected the blood sample of both from the floor and maked an excuse and went to forensic lab to meet tarika and she reached lab and moved towards tarika

purvi:tarika mujhe thumhari help chahiye

Tarika:ha ha karungi pahele batav kya karna hai

purvi:mujhe ye dono blood samples ke DNA ko match karke dekhna hai

Tarika:lekin ye DNA sample hai kiska

purvi:sachin sir aur vineet tarika shocked

Tarika:lekin thumhe aisa kyun lagtha hai purvi said something after some time tarika checked the results and the results maked them shock

* * *

 **tho results kya aya hoga janne ke liye next chappy ka wait kijiye**

 **plz padiye aur review bhi kijiye ga**

 **keep loving...**

 **cid ki deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI guys how r u thanks those who revi** **ewed and also thanks to silent readers**

 **shayed zyada sachvi fans nahi hai issiliye mujhe zyada reviews nahi milrahe hai**

 **so here we go to next chapter**

* * *

Tarika and purvi are shocked to know the results but after sometime a smile crept on their faces and now they are so excited

Tarika:wow purvi tera shak sahi nikla

purvi:haa tarika sachin sir vineet ke bhai hai jab ye baat vinnu ko pata chalegi tho wo kitna khush hojayega

Tarika:abb kis muhurat ka intajar karrahi hai jaana aur ye baat sabko batav

purvi:nahi tarika pahele mujhe ishi maa matlab vineet ke maa aur papa ko yaha bulana hai wo log kitna khush honge ye jaan kar ki unka beta jinda hai aur wo bhi sahi salamat

Tarika:ha jav aur unhe batav

purvi:ha haa abhi unhe call karthi hu and she dialed vineet mom number and she lifted her call and said

vm:kaisi hai meri beti itne din baad yaad aye hum

purvi:maa (purvi also call her maa from her childhood) mujhe appse ek bohut hi jaruri baat karni hai app plz agle flight se raman uncle aur mom dad ko lekar ajav

vm:kya hua sab thik tho hai na

purvi:ha maa sab thik hai app jaldhi yaha ajaeye and she cut the call and ishita informed her family that immediately they should move to mumbai and after some time they reached mumbai and here in mumbai purvi invited the whole team to their house for having dinner and she also said that she is going to reveal something whole cid team reached duo's house they did dinner and all gather in hall

Daya:purvi abb tho batav ki thumne ajj iss taraha sabko kyun bulaya hai

Abhijeet:ha sab thik tho hai na

vineet:nahi sir mujhe lagtha ki ye mazak karrahi hai

purvi:nahi mai koi mazak nahi karrahi hu bas thodi der ruk jav sab pat...before she could complete her sentence she hear the door bell so she rushed to open the door and smiled after seeing her family she hugged them and asked them to come inside

ACP:Aree app sab log iss wakt yaha sab thik tho hai na mera matlab itni raat app sab delhi se

Naitik:pata nahi pradyuman purvi ne ishita ko call kiya aur kaha ki sab log agle flight se yaha ajav aur hum log agaye hai

Ishita:mujhe?mujhe purvi ne kab kaha hai

purvi:thumhe nahi ishita ishi maa ki bath karrahe hai wo

Ishita:accha unki bath karrahe hai par purvi abb tho batav ki thumne sab ko kyun bulaya hai

purvi:ha batathi hu wo muhje app sab ko ek sach batani hai usse pahele mi apko kuch dekhani chahthi hu and she brings the DNA report and gives to salunkhe and he shocked by seeing the results

salunkhe:boss ye tho

ACP:kya hua salunkhe abb batayega bhi ya yun statue ki taraha khada rahega

Raman:ha ha kya hai uss report mein acp takes that report and even he also shocked after seeing the results

Raman:abb thum kyun statue hogaye ho pradyuman lav mujhe dekhav and he also shocked by seeing results just then ishita oberoi,akshara,vineet,and whole cid team including sachin also sees that report and shocked but sachin asked

sachin:purvi ye sab kya hai

purvi:ha si yehi sach hai kal jab apne mujhe lift mein wo sab bataya tho mein shock hogaya aur ek hope tha ki app hi vineet ke bhai ho issiliye ajj jab subha app donon ko chot lagi thi tabhi maine apki aur vinnu ki blood sample collect karli thi aur uske baad mein forensic lab gayi thi phir tarika ne khud ye app donon ka DNA sample check kari thi aur results positive aya

sachin:are u sure tarika ki ye results sahi hai kyun ki mai koi chance nahi lena chahtha

Tarika:ha sachin maine khud doo baar check kari thi same result hai ishita came out of shock and moved towards sachin and kept her hand on his left cheek and said

Ishita:kaha kaha nahi dunda hai thumhe mujhe tho laga ki humne thumhe kho diya hai par ajj thumhe yaha meri ankhon ke samne dekhar mai bata nahi sakthi ki mai kitna khush hu

sachin:agar itna hi pyaar karthi app tho kyun choddi thi app mujhe uss orphanage mein

Raman:nahi beta humne thumhe nahi choda hai thum aur vineet jab ek saal ke the jab nidhi ne thumhe kidnap karliya tha aur wo bhi independence day ke din hi aur humne thumhe dundne ki bohut koshis kiya hai par hame pata chala hai ki usne thumhe maardiya aur uske baad ishita 2 saal thak depression mein chal gayi aur phir hamne treatment ke jariye usse thik karpaye the

vineet:ha bhai hum sab apse bohut pyaar karthe hai

sachin:I am sorry maa maine appko galat samjha hai mujhe maaf kardijiye ga

Ishita:nahi beta ismein thumari koi galthi nahi hai abb thumhe hamse koi alag nahi karsaktha hai abb thum hamare saath hi rahoge

sachin:nahi maa mein yaha kaam kartha hu issiliye mai yahi rahunga

vineet:ha maa bhai mere saath hi rahega app chintha maath kijiye aur ha app bhi kuch din yahi rukjayena apko bhi accha lagage

Raman:sirf maa sabko maa ki hi chintha hai yaha apki papa bhi hai bete

sachin:hum apko kaise bhul sakthe hai papa

vineet:ha jab thak maa yaha rahegi app bhi yahi rahiyega and both sachin and vineet hug him all smile by seeing their love

Raman:mein papa hu tera yaha rahne ke liye teri permission ki jarurat nahi hai samjha ishita move towards purvi and said

Ishita:Thank you so much purvi ajj thumhari wajase mai apni bete se milpayi

Vineet:ha purvi thank you so much phir se thumhari wajase hamari parivaar mein khushiyaan lout aye hai

purvi:omg thum kabse ye sab baat karne lage ho

vineet:jab mai thumse acchi taraha se baat karraha hu thum mujhse jagadne ki koshis karrahi ho

purvi:mai...mai thumse jagadne ki koshish karrahi hu thum mujhse jagadrahe ho mai nahi

vineet:nahi thum...purvi is going to say something but raman interrupted and said

Raman:bass karo thum donon jab dekho tab jagada karthe ho waise ishita ki idea accha hai sirf sachin hi kyun purra cid team delhi ayegi tho hum aur bhi khush honge

Daya:ha sir plz manjaye na

ACP:Accha thik hai lekin...before acp could complete his sentence all said in one tone

ALL:agar koi case ayi tho chutti cancel

salunkhe:boss sabko thumhari dialogue agayai hai acp glared himand next day naitik booked flight tickets for them and all reached delhi and raman and naitik's house

Naitik and Raman(naman)house

Naitika to servents:sabko apne rooms dekhav all went into their rooms they take some rest at night they did their dinner and then all gathered in garden and they thought to play a game

pankaj:sir hum koi game khelthe hai na

Nikhil:sir antakshari

Abhijeet:nahi bhai kuch aur kuch naya wala

purvi:sir never have i ever

Daya:ye kaise khelthe hai

purvi:sir ye bahut hi mazedar game hai ek min to servent ramesh thum jakar sab ke liye fruit punch lekar avo now to all sir isme hum sabko hamari ek chiz batani chahiye jho humne nahi kiya hai aur jisne bhi ye kiya hai wo juice ka ek sip lega

Freedy:sunne mein tho bada maja araha hai

Ishita:khelne mein aur maja ayega sir servent brings juice

pankaj:pahele mai start karunga...mujhe ajj thak kisine propose nahi kiya shreya purvi tarika and daya take a sip

Nikhil:daya sir apko bhi

Daya:ha jab mein college mein tha tho tab ek ladki ne mujhe propose kiya tha

Nikhil:maine ajj thak kisi ki ragging nahi ki purvi and vineet take a sip

Abhijeet:purvi thumne bhi ragging ki

purvi:ha sir college mein jho ladke ladkiyoon ko chedtha the tho unhe sabhak sikhane ke liye mai ragging karthi thi

Abhijeet:aur vineet thum

vineet:sir jab bhi ye ragging karthi thi uske saath mein bhi rahtha tha

shreya:maine ajj thak kisi ke saath date pe nahi gayi thi daya abhijeet purvi vineet kavin take a sip

Dushyant:maine ajj thak kisi se saccha pyaar nahi kiya hai daya abhijeet shreya tarika sachin purvi take a sip

Dushyant:sachin sir aur purvi mai abhijeet aur daya sir ka tho jantha hu par thum donon ne bhi kisi se pyaar kiya hai

sachin:ha maine ek case ke silsile mein ek ladki se mila tha saloni ussi se pyaar hua tha listening this purvi's heart break down but composed herself

shreya:aur purvi thum

purvi:chodo yaar mujhe neend arahi hai good night and she leaves after sometime all leaves towards their respective rooms

* * *

 **I Hope ki app sabko chappy pasand ayo ho**

 **plz read and review maine appke liye jaldi post kiya hai**

 **keep loving ...**

 **cid ki deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	4. sachvi ki shadi

**HI Friends thanks to those who have reviewed and also for silence readers**

 **so here is our next chapter**

* * *

purvi went into her room and closed the door quickly because tears and flowing from her eyes

purvi pov:kyun mere saath hi aisa hotha hai mai unhe bhulna chahthi hu par kyun mai ye nahi karpathi hupar mai jisse pyaar karthi hu wo kisi aur se pyaar kartha hai issiliye mai usse bhulna chahthi hu par kyun mai ye nahi karparahi hu plz bhagvaan mujhe sachin sir ko bhulne mein meri madat karo unki taraf mujhe math kicho

Here in garden all present except sachin because he went into his room saying that he is getting sleep but abhijeet daya thinking about that person whom purvi is loving even they didn't know about it till now

Abhijeet:vineet thumhe pata hai ki aakhir kon hai wo jisse purvi pyaar karthi hai

vineet:nahi sir mujhe tho iske baare mein kuch nahi pata hai shayed tarika ishita aur shreya ko kuch pata ho

Tarika shreya and ishita:nahi hame bhi nahi

vineet:sir mai jaake pata lagatha hu and he moved towards purvi's room and knocked her door purvi immediately wiped her tears and opened door smiled after seeing vineet and he noticed that her eyes are red so he understood that she is crying and asked

vineet:purvi thum rorahi thi purvi turning to other side

purvi:nahi...nahi tho mai kyun rovungi

vineet:purvi thum mujhse jhoot nahi bolsakthi batav sach kya hai kya chuparahi ho mujhse

purvi:nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai vinnu

vineet:plz purvi thum mujhse share karsakthi ho plz batav baat kya hai purvi thought to share her problem with vineet so she started crying and hugged him vineet shocked that why purvi is crying

purvi:vineet wo...wo mai...sachin sir se pyaar karne lagi par wo tho abhi thak saloni se pyaar karthe hai aur mai unhe bhulne ki koshish karrahi hu par mujhse nahi horaha hai vinnu

vineet:purvi...purvi pahele shanth hojav ek minute yaha baito and make her sit on bed and give her some water purvi pyaar hone ke liye ek pal hi bass hai mujhe pura yakeen hai ki sachin bhai ko bhi thumse jarur pyaar hojayega akhir thum ho hi itni acchi ki har koi thumse pyaar karne lagega ek kaam kartha hu mai maa se baat kartha hu iss baare mein

purvi:nahi thum maa se kuch nahi kahoge

vineet:accha thik hai mai kuch nahi karunga par thum rona band karo aur sojav good night he moves outside and said that whatever conservation happened between them to whole team

Daya:accha tho ye baat hai hame kisi bhi taraha unn donon ko milana chahiye

Abhijeet:par kaise daya

vineet:sir mere pass ek idea hai ham kyun na ye baat maa se kare ek baar shadi hojay na tho mujhe pura yakeen hai ki shadi ke baad sachin bhai ko purvi se jarur pyaar huega aur paheli baar maa bhai se kuch mangegi tho wo jarur manenge

shreya:haa sir mujhe bhi yahi lagtha hai aur sachin sir ke liye purvi perfect hai ek kaam karo vineet thum kal aunty se baat karna iss baare mein

vineet nods and all move towards their respective rooms next day vineet said about purvi to his mother but his mother said it's not a right time to talk with sachin about marriage she will talk to him later after two day's whole cid team went back to mumbai and ishita talked about sachvi's marriage with her family they also agreed for it now like this one month passed after one monnth ishita came to mumbai along with raman to meet vineet and sachin they ring the bell and sachin opened the door and he hugged them they enter inside and sachin said

sachin:maa apne mujhe bataya kyun nahi ki app arahi hai mai apko lene ajatha na

Ishita:wo beta hame thumse ek important baat karni hai issiliye hum yaha aye hai

sachin:kya baat hai maa

Raman:beta hum thumhari shadi ke baare mein soch rahe hai sachin shocked by listening this

sachin:par maa mujhe abhi shadi nahi karni hai

vineet:bhai maan jayena apki hone se pahele meri shadi nahi hosakthi hai issiliye apke baad meri number lagjayegi

sachin:par mera kaam hi kuch aisa ki mera jindagi ka koi barosa nahi hai aur waise bhi mai kaam ki wajase mein apni wife ko time nahi de pata aur agar wo ye sab nahi samjhegi tho hamare bich mein ladayi hojayegi

Raman:ha par uski chintha thum math karo hamne ek aisi ladki ko thumhare liye chuna hai jho thumhare liye bilkul perfect hogi

sachin:accha kon hai wo

Ishita:wo koi aur nahi purvi hai

sachin:kya purvi par wo tho kisi aur se pyaar karthi hai na

Raman:ha par wo ussse bhulkar hamare liye thumse shadi karne ke liye tayyar hogayi hai

Ishita:plz beta paheli baar ham thumse kuch maang rahe hai plz maan jav shadi ke liye

sachin:thik hai mai shaadi ke liye tayyar hu

They informed whole cid team that sachin agreed for marriage all are happy but purvi is confused acp is happy for her daughter but still she hate him acp decided to fix abhirika dareya and sachvi will marry on same day so after one month abhirika dareya and sachvi were married with all the rituals all are so happy except sachvi because sachin is still loving saloni and purvi thought that sachin can't love her at wedding in sachvi room purvi is standing near window just then sachin came both looked at each other

sachin:purvi wo...before he could speak purvi said

purvi:sir apko kuch kahne ki jarurat nahi hai mai janthi hu ki app abhi bhi saloni se pyaar karthe hai aur mai apse waada karthi hu ki kabhi mai appko mujhe pyaar karne keliye majboor nahi karungi mai bhi sirf hamare parivaar ke liye shadi kari thi

sachin:thank you purvi mujhe samajne ke liye accha thum bed pe sojav mai yaha couch pe sojavunga

purvi:nahi sir app bed pe hi sojayega mujhe koi problem nahi hai

sachin:r u sure purvi aand purvi noded her head and both sleep by turning their heads towards opposite sides next day both wake up by hearing knock on door and seen that sachin's hand is on purvi's waist

sachin:i am sorry purvi pata nahi kab ye...

purvi:it's ok sir and she open the door and seen ishita standing their and she gave her a saree and she went and purvi went to freshen up

* * *

 **Tho friends kaisa laga review mein batana**

 **keep loving...**

 **bye...**

 **tc**


	5. Jealous

**HI friends i am really very sorry for late update but i am busy in my college life and aspecially i am writing this chappy for my Guest reviewer i am ver much impressed by your reviews i thought their are very less sachvi fans so i am thought of updating late but after reading your review i want to update as soon as possible dear i want to do friendship with you dear because i have made friendship with Rajvi and kavi fans but i have less friends who are sachvi fans and i am dedicating this chapter to you dear plz read and review...**

* * *

one month passed in this way but their is no change in sachvi's life sachin always treated purvi as a junior and friend but not as a wife but always purvi thought that one day she wil get sachin's love and she don't want to force sachin to love her all know about sachvi's realtion but still they thought that one day everything will become perfect and our sachvi always used to act as a perfect couple in front of their family our cid team always made their efforts to bring sachvi together ACP is happy that her daugther had married to a good person but still sad thinking that purvi still hate him for nakul's death one sunday their is off for all cid officers soin sachvi's house sachin is in his gym and purvi is in kitchen but suddenly door bell ring and purvi goes to open it and surprised to see her family and hugged them and asked them to come inside

purvi:app sab yaha...mera matlab bina bataya...agar pahele bataya hothe tho sachin ko mai app sab ko lene Airport bejhthi na

Rithik:kyun hum sab ko dekhkar khush nahi ho kya

purvi:aree nahi nahi mai tho bohut khush hu app sab ko yaha dekhkar

Ishita oberoi:waise beta sachin aur vineet kaha hai (actually vineet is also staying with sachvi) abhi thak sorahe hai kya

purvi:nahi maa vineet hi soraha hai app ko tho pata hai na uske baare mein par sachin sir gym mein hai sachin came from gym by saying kon hai purvi and surprised to see their family

sachin:aree app sab log and he hug them

Raman:kyun beta surprise accha nahi lagi kya...chalo ishita chalthe hai

sachin:aree nahi nahi papa mujhe bohut accha laga hai apka surprise

Naitik:waise mujhe purvi ki bohut yaad aarahi thi issiliye mai agaya tha usse milne aur mere saath ye sab log bhi agaye hai

purvi:accha kiya papa waise bhi ajj sunday hai ajj chutti bhi hai tho hum sab enjoy bhi karsakthe hai saath mein

Ishita:kahi hum sab ne thum donon ko disturb tho nahi kiya

Rithik:aree kaisi baat karrahi ho aunty bhala hum bhi kisi ko distub karsakthe hai agar hum log raaat ko ayenge tho disturbance hogi subha thodi na hogi by listening this purvi become sad and sachin become awkward

Akshaya:bohut hogay thumhari tang kichayi

purvi:maa app sab log jaake fresh hojayae mai khane ki tayyar karthi hu

Akshaya:aree ruko beta mai aur ishita bhi madat karthe hai

Ishita:ha ha kyun nahi chalo and moved towards kichten after some time ishita call whole cid team and they enjoyed lunch together all gathered in hall and chatting with each other

Daya:bohut maaza aagaya hai khana khakar waise wo aloo ki sabji kisne banayi hai

Ishita:wo purvi ne banaya hai

Dayabhi:kya

vineet:kya hua sir app sab log itna kyun chonke hai

Daya:nahi...jho ladki kitchen ki taraf dekthi bhi nahi ajj wo khud apne haathon se aloo ki sabji banayi hai aacha thik hai mana ki yehi banayi hau parye wahi sabji banayi hai jho usse bilkul bhi nahi pasand hai ye sudden change kaise aaya hai purvi mein

vineet:sir wo actually kya hai na sachin bhai ko ye sabji bohut pasand hai issiliye isne khana banana bhi sikha aur saath hi aloo ki sabji bhi

shreya:ohh tho madam sachin sir ke liye banayi thi wah kya pyaar hai donon ke bich

Freedy:wah sir sachmein app tho bohut lucky hai ki appko purvi jaise wife mili hai jho appke liye kuch bhi karsakthi hai sachvi looked towards each other

Raman:waise beta hum sab thak gaye hai iss kam wam se bass ek baar ek pyaara sa beta ya beti iss ghar mein ajaye na tho pura ghar khushiyoon se bhar jayega sachvi became shock and sachin moved towards his room to avoid this conservation and freedy followed him

Ishita:Raman abhi abhi thi inki shadi hui na tho thoda tho enjoy karne do inn donon

Raman:kya galat kaha maine bass ek hi wish manga jho har koi chahthahai

Ishita:shayed sachin ye sab abhi nahi chahtha hai raman

purvi:aisa kuch nahi hai maa wo sayed unhe koi kaam yaad aagaya hai issliye

Akshaya:aree wah apne pati ko bachane ki haar ek koshish karrahi ho purvi blushes

In Sachvi's room

Sachin sat on bed and started thinking about something when someone put hand on his shoulder he turned and seen freedy

Freedy:kya hua sir app yaha kya karrahe hai sab log tho waha haina aur waise bhi app iss taraha bich mein hi kyun aagye hai

sachin:aisi koi baat nahi hai freedy bass mujhe koi jaruru kaam yaad agaya tho mai agaya tha

Freedy:sir mai mantha hu ki mai bewakoof hu par itna bhi nahi ki jho diktha hai usse bhi jhoot manloon sir abb app mujhe bhi sach chupayenge

sachin:aisi koi baat nahi hai freddy bas mai meri aur purvi ki relation ke baaremein sochraha tha sab log kitne khush hai iss shadi se sab log kya kya umeed rake hai mujhse par shayed mai unki koi bhi umeed pura nahi karpavunga kyunki mai ajj bhi saloni se pyaar kartha hu

Freedy:sir...saloni appki past hai par purvi wo tho apki present aur future do bhi hai purvi ek bohut hi acchi ladi hai uske jaisa wife appko nahi milsaktha hai wo hai hi itni khas wo bohut acchi hai sir

sachin:wahi tho problem hai na freedy wo itni acchi hai par mai usse kabhi khush nahi rakpavunga aur na hi usse kabhi wo pyaar nahi depavunga jho har pati apne patni ko detha hai mai usse iss jabardasthi ke risthe mein nahi rakna chahtha hu issiliye mai sochraha hu ki mai usse divorce dedoon freedy shocked by this answer

Freedy:kya...sir ye app kya kahrahe hai sir...sir plz app aisa math kijiye isse apke pariwaar mein koi bhi khush nahi rahpayega aur naa hi app khush rahpayenge

sachin:pr mere pass aur koi rastha bhi tho nahi hai na freedy

Freedy:kyun nahi hai sir app iss risthe ko ek mouka kyun nahi desakthe hai mujhe pura yakeen hai ki appko purvi se jarur pyaar hojayega

sachin:naahi freedy mujhe aisa kuch bhi nahi lagtha aur mai saloni ko kabhi bhi nahi bhul saktha aur naa hi purvi se pyaar karsaktha hu and he leaves

Freedy:mai bohut khush hu sir ye jaankar ki app bhi purvi se pyaar karthe hai lekin saloni ki yaad ki wajase appko appki pyaar ki ehsaas naahi horahi hai par mai appko iski ehsaas dilakar hi rahunga and he moved towards hall actually purvi is in kitchen and sachin went out and ACP won't know about sachvi's relation and today he went to HQ with DCP to attend some meetings so he is not present here and freedy came and informed about their conservation all are happy

Abhijeet:iska matlab...

Freedy:haa sir iska matlab yehi hai ki sachin sir bhi purvi se pyaar karthe hai warna wo purvi ke baaaremein kyun sochthe hai aur wo purvi ko iss risthe se kyun aazad karna chahthe hai...sir saloni unki pahela pyaar hai tho sabke liye appne pahele pyaar ko bhulna aasan nahi hai issiliye unhe iski ehsas naahi horahi hai par hum tho unhe iski ehsaas dilasakthe hai na sir

pankaj:aree wah sir app tho mere saath rahkar aur bhi intelliget hogaye ho...good...

vineet:abb hame hamari mission sachvi shuru karni chahiye

All:sachvi?

vineet:aree Matlab sachin aur purvi sachvi daya sir aur shreya Dareya aur Abhijeet sir aur Tarika Abhirika abb samjhe

All:haa

purvi:koi kuch nahi karenge all are shocked

vivek:purvi thum...matlab thumne sabki baatein sunli hai

purvi:haa aur mai aisa kuch nahi chahthi hu agar sachin sir sach mein mujhse pyaar karthe hai tho unhe khud iski ehsas hogi app sab ko koi bhi plznning wanning karne ki jarurat nahi hai

Daya:aree purvi ye kya kahrahi ho thum sach mein sachin thumse pyaar kartha hai agar hum usse ye ehsas nahi dilayenge tho usse kabhi bhi iski ehsas nahi hoga

Abhijeet:haa purvi thum kuch bhi math karo bass hamari plan ka ek hissa bano hum thumse promise karthe hai ki bohut hi jald sachin ko thumhari pyaar ka ehsas hojayega

All:haa purvi plz majav naa

purvi:thik hai par plan kya hai

vineet:wo plan ye hai ki and vineet said about plan all liked his plan

purvi:kya ye kaam karega

vineet:definitely karega buddhu par issmein hame kavin sir ki madad chahiye

kavin:agar sachin sir ko meri wajase unki pyaar ka ehsaas hogi tho mai definitely unki madat karunga

purvi:Thank you so much kavin

Abhijeet:chalo abhi hum sab chalthe hai and all leaves next day sachin and purvi's parents also leave for delhi and sachvi went for bureau after sometime they reached and engaged in their work but suddenly kavin moved towards purvi's desk and said

kavin:Hello beatiful sachin shocked and turned his attention towards them

purvi first shocked but then understood that this is also one part of their plan and said:hii Handsome sachin becme more shock by this reply all are enjoying his expressions especially purvi

kavin:thum ajj bohut khubsoorat lagrahi ho

purvi:sirf ajj

kavin:nahi par ajj thum kuch zyada hi khubsoorat lagrahi ho waise maine suna hai ki thum makeup bhi nahi karthe ho

purvi:haa nahi karthi hu waise thanks for your complement

kavin:always at your pleasure mam sachin can't bear anything so he moved towards purvi and he took her along with him purvi is shocked plus happy and kavin smiled

purvi:sir...ye app kya karrahe hai chodiye mera haath and she became success in freeing her hand

sachin:mai kya karraha hu...par thum kya karrahi ho

purvi:mai kya karrahi hu

sachin:bholi banne ki koshish math karo purvi...thum acchi taraha se janthi ho mai kis baare mein baat karraha hu...andar kavin se itne chipakkar kyun baat karrahi thi

purvi:haa...tho iss mein app itni hyper kyun horahe hai

sachin:hyper kyun horaha hu matlab mai thumhara pati hu...mere hothe hue thum kisi aur ke saath he just stopped because he got what he said

purvi:pati...shayed app bhul rahe hai ki iss risthe mein sirf mai hi hu app nahi appne kabhi bhi mujhe patni hone ka hak nahi diya tho abb kyun mujhe kisi aur ke saath nahi dekparahe hai mujhe kyun apni jindagi jeene nahi derahe hai sachin shocked and purvi moved towards bureau and freedy came towards sachin and said

Freedy:dekha sir maine kaha na ki app bhi purvi se pyaar karthe hai

sachin:app bhi matlab kya purvi bhi mujhse pyaar karthi hai

Freedy:haa sir wo bhi appse pyaar karthi hai

sachin:nahi...aisa nahi hosaktha hai agar wo mujhse pyaar karthi tho wo kavin se aise mere mana karne pe bh baat nahi karthi aur naa hi mujhe isse koi fark padtha hai kyun ki mai abhi bhi saloni se pyaar kartha hu purvi se nahi and he moved towards cafeteria

Freedy:koi baat nahi hai sir ye plan fail hua tho kya hua hamare pass aur bhi plan's hai unse appko jarur ehsaas hoga apne pyaar ka

* * *

 **Tho friends kaisa laga pp sabko chapter**

 **kya sachin ko apne pyaar ka ehsaas hoga**

 **kya cid team ka plan success hoga**

 **kya purvi ko uska pyaar milega jaanne ke liye wait kijiyega**

 **Thanks to those who have reviewed and also for silent readers**

 **Guest maine thumhare liye long update kiya hai kyun mai bhi ek author hone se pahele ek reviewer hi thi aur mujhe reviewers ki feeling acchi taraha se pata hai issiliye thumhare request ko maine accept kiya hai**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	6. Divorce

**HI guys this is my last update for this week i can update next week**

 **Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers**

 **so here we go...**

* * *

Same night at sachvi's house all did their dinner and watching a movie on telivision but suddenly purvi's phone ringed and she smiled by seeing caller ID and attended the call

purvi:Hii kavin...by listening kavin's name sachin is back in his angry wala avtar

kavin:hii purvi kya karrahi ho

purvi:kuch nahi mai bass bore horahi thi issiliye mai sachin sir aur vineet movie dekhrahe the

kavin:accha mai soch raha hu kyun na hum donon movie pe chale waise wo thumhara Tiger shroffs ka movie hai na wo naya waala wahi Flying Jaat chale kya actually purvi is a kind of deewani of Tiger shroffs sachin is fuming in jealoues and anger

purvi excitedly:kya Tiger shroffs mai tho uski deewani hu pata hai mai bhi jaane ke liye sochrahi thi par thum tho hamare duty ke baare mein janthe hona issliye maine socha koi company miljayega tho chali javungi par thum tho janthe hi ho ye vinnu tho hamesha apni girlfriends ke saath busy rahtha hai phir mai kiske saath javungi par abb thumhara company milgayi na abb mai tho jarur av...before she could complete her sentence sachin snatched the phone from her hand and said

sachin:koi jarurat nahi hai...yaha uska pati hai...wo usse lejayega...thumhe lakleef lene ki jarurat nahi hai...and he cut the call

sachin:kya jarurat hai itni raat ko uske saath jaane ki

purvi:appki problem kya hai...ye meri jindagi hai mai jho chahe wo karsakthi hu mai ek independent ladki hu issiliye mai jab chahe jaha chahe jaasakthi hu accha khasa company milgaya tha aur app layeye mera phone mai kavin ko yaha aane ke liye kahungi

sachin:koi jarurat nahi hai uss kavin ke saath jaane ka maine kaha na ki mai chalunga thumhare saath waise bhi abb thum mere zimedari ho chahe thum maano ya na maano...mai abhi change karke aatha hu...and he moved inside purvi is happy that for first time she is going to see movie along with sachin

vineet:wow purvi...ajj tho savh mein maaza agaya hai sachin bhai ke chehra dekhne layak tha ajj tho mujhe paka yakeen hogaya hai ki sachin bhai thumse pyaar karthe hai

purvi happily:sach

vineet: haa...waise tune bhai ka gussa dekha jab wo kavin se baat karrahe the agar wo yaha hotha tho kavin ko ajj koi nahi bachasaktha tha

purvi:bass abhi jald hi sachin sir ko meri pyaar ka realise hojay jald hojayega na vinnu...

vineet:haa...pagli pata nahi jab sachin bhai ko unke pyaar ka realise hoga tho wo thumhe kaise jelenge ye bhagvan mere bhai ko bachalena dramatically

purvi:accha and she hit him on shoulder after sometime sachin came and both sachvi went for movie and enjoyed it together when ever their is romantic scenes or kisses sachin felt awkward but purvi enjoyed it and they finished watching the movie

purvi:sach mein meri Tiger shorffs is the best kya acting hai... kya body hai... kya six pack hai... aur wo kya dance kartha hai...wow he is superb...why don't know but sachin is not feeling good after listening this from purvi's mouth

sachin pov:ye mujhe kya horaha hai...purvi tiger shroffs ki tareef kare yaa varun dhawan ki mujhe isse kya mai kyun itna ajeeb feel karraha hu kahi mai purvi se pyaar tho nahi karraha hu...kya freedy ki baat sach hai...nai aisa nahi hosaktha shayed freedy ki baatein ke baare mein mai baar baar sovhraha hu na issiliye mujhe aisa lagraha hoga mai ajj bhi sirf saloni se pyaar kartha hu sirf aur sirf saloni se

purvi shaking him:sachin sir kaha koye hue hai

sachin:kahi nahi chalo ghar chalthe hai

purvi :itni jaldi...plz sir hum Ice cream khane chelthe haina plz mera bohut mann karraha hai plz plz plz mana math karna sachin smiled by seeing this purvi behaving like a five years kid and he cannot denay her so he noded and both moved towards ice cream parlour while eating ice cream purvi is behaving like a small kid so sachin smiled and he seen some amount of ice cream was their ner purvi's lips he don't know why but automatically his hands reached their and clened it purvi is surprised but later smiled and sachin took his hand back after ometime both reached home and purvi went into washroom for changing sachin sat on bed

sachin pov:ye mujhe kya hua tha...mai achanak aise kaise...shayed meri iss kaam ki wajase purvi ke dil mein koi umeed jagi tho...kahi usse bhi laga ki mai usse pyaar kartha hu...nahi nahi...aisa nahi hosakth hai...mujhe uski ye galat faimi durr karni chahiye...after sometime purvi came out and stood near mirror and started combing her hairs sachin moved towards her and said

sachin:purvi...i am really very sorry parlour mein...

purvi:sachin sir app...aisa kyun sochrahe hai...app meri pat hai aur itna tho hak bantha hai appka...

sachin:nahi...mai nahi thumhara pati hu...aur na hi thum meri patni ho...mai tho bass aise hi...aur na hi mai thumse pyaar kartha hu...mai ajj bhi sirf aur sirf saloni se pyaar kartha hu aur mai usse kabhi nahi bhulpavunga...issiliye mujhe lagtha hai hume... DIVORCE leni chahiye...purvi shocked aur agar thum kavin se pyaar karthi ho tho...before he could complete his sentence purvi slapped him

purvi angrily:app aisa soch bhi kaise sakthe hai sir...mai tho socha bhi naahi ki app meri aur kavin ke baare mein aaisa sochenge...chii...kavin bass mera accha dost hai aur ek accha collegue hai...isse zyada kuch nahi...agar appko DIVORCE dena hi hai tho sidha sidha boldiyega paar iss taraha mere aur kavin...and she stopped accha thik hai mai appko divorce dene ke liye tayyar hu and sshe moved towards bed and lied on it and started crying sachin don't know what to do he is in shock he want to console purvi but he moved towards hall and slept their

* * *

 **Heeh guys tho kaisa laga chapter kya sachin ko kabhi realise hoga apne pyaar ka**

 **kya sachvi ka divorce koi rokpayega**

 **jaanne ke liye wait kijiyega**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**HI guys sorry for late update you guys know my problem na so i am here for home sick holidays**_

 _ **Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers**_

 _ **sweety i am really very sorry that i am didn't accept u r request but soon i will add ishyant in my story don't worry**_

 _ **I didn't got any plot on them but i will add some ishyant moments soon**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

Next day all are working on their pc's all are noticed that purvi is sad and all thought to ask it later and they engaged in their work but suddenly their is a case reported and ACP sent sachvi to the crime spot though purvi is not interested in going with sachin but still she went with him because of her duty they reached the spot and entered inside the house and started searching for dead body but they didn't found it so they called acp and informed the same he thought that it is a trap so asked them to move from their quickly but before they can move someone came from behind and attacked sachvi and they became unconscious cid team reached their but it is too late criminals had took sachvi along with them but they found a clue and they informed sachvi's family about this and they arrived at cid bureau

After an hour in a old building sachvi now slowly gaining senses they are lying on floor and sachin became worried when he seen small amount of blood is coming from purvi's mouth and he said

sachin:purvi...purvi thum...thik tho hona...but she is not speaking to him then he said purvi...ye wakt naaraj hone ka nahi plz batav dard zyada nahi horaha hai na

voice:wah kya pyaar hai sachin donon ke beech...he turned and shocked to see the person he cannot believe his eyes

sachin:saloni...thum...

saloni:haa...mai...thumne tho mujhe expect nahi kiya hoga na...

purvi:par thum hum donon ko kyun kidnap kiya...kya chahthi ho thum...

saloni:chahthi tho maai bohut kuch...

sachin:matlab...mai kuch samjha nahi...

saloni:accha...mai samjhathi hu...mai Nidhi ki beti hu...purvi shocked whi nidhi jisne thumhe thumhara parivaar se durr kiya tha jab thum ek saal ke the...now sachin shocked aur unhone thumhe kisi orphanage mein chodiya tha...phir wo thumhare parivaar ki har ek khushi cheena hai...par kuch saal pahele unki moth hogayi thi...aur unhone mujhe thumhari aur thumhari parivaar ke baare mein bataya phir unhone mujhe jaathe wakt unka badla dethe hue gayi...issiliye mai uss din thumhare car ke neeche aagayi thi aur yaddash khone ka natak kari thi phir thumhe mere pyaar ki jaal mein phasaya hai aur maine socha pyaar se hi thumhe tadpav issiliye mai shadi shuda hone ka natak kari thi aur phir mai isi pyaar se thumhe tode din tadpana chahthi thi par mera accident hogaya tha aur isi bich thum donon ka shadi bhi issiliye mane socha ek teer se doo nishani abb thum tho maroge hi aur saath hi saath ye purvi bhi maregi

purvi:thum aisa kuch nahi karogi chahe tho mujhe maro par sachin sir ko choddho...wo kitna pyaar karthe the thumse...par thumne tho uss pyaar ka mazaak udaya...

saloni:wah...manna padeg sachin...kya ladki chuni hai thumne...par afsoos thum donon ka saath yahi thak hai..and she removed her gun and about to shoot but cid team and sachvi's family arrived and shoot on her hand

saloni to her goons:thum sab kya mera muah dekrahe ho...jav khatam karo sabko and goon started fighting with cid officers all are engaged in shooting and fight but purvi noticed that saloni is about to shoot sachin but she came in middle and bullet hit near her heart and she fainted all are in shock...sachin is in more shock and also ACP both rushed to her and sachin lifted purvi in his arms and rushed towards hospital all this while tears are flowing from sachin's eyes but still he drived and reached the hospital and sachin again lifted her in his arms and moved inside by calling doctor he arrived and took her inside the ICU all stayed outside inside the ICU doctor is doing operation and are having tears all are remembering the moments spent with purvi doctor came out of OT all rushed towards him and he said that if she cannot get conscious in next one hour then she will be no more she is not responding to the medicines he said i think she won't want to be alive and all became shocked Ishita's condition is worst he cannot see his mom in this condition so he moved towards her and said

sachin:maa... app shant hojaye...purvi ko kuch nahi hoga...sab kuch thik hojayega...usse kuch nahi hoga...galthi meri hai...usne mujhe bachane ke liye...aagayi thi...ye sab meri wajase hua hai...

Ishita:nahi...ye sab meri wajase hua hai...all are shocked to listen this haa meri wajase hi hua hai...wo bechari thumse kitna pyaar karthi thi...sachin shocked to listen this because he thought that freedy had just said it so that he could give aa chance to their relation but this i true that purvi really loves him

sachin:maa...ye app kya...

Ishita:haa bilkul sahi suna thumne...purvi thumse bohut pyaar karthi thi... khudse bhi zyada pyaar karthi thi...jab usse pata tha ki thum uss saloni se pyaar karthe ho lekin phir bhi wo thumse pyaar karthi thi...usse lagtha tha ki ek na ek din thumhe bhi usse jarur pyaar huega paar nahi aisa tho kabhi hua hi nahi...hame laga ki thum bhi usse pyaar karne lage ho...par yehi hamari bohut badi galthi hai...thum tho usse divorce thak dena chahthe the...ACP shocked andar se kitni tutt gayi thi wo bechari...hameshaa wo thumse pyaar karthi thi...hamesha usne thumhe chaha tha...aur wo kavin ke saath sirf naatak karrahi thi thaki thum jealous hokar apni pyaar ka ehsaas hojay...par aisa nahi hua...nahi hau...sachin is shocked to listen all this he moved towards idiol of lord and said

sachin:heeh bhagvan...mujhse kitni badi galthi hogaya hai...mai saloni ki pyaar ki wajase purvi ki pyaar ko kabhi realise hi nahi karpaya tha...wo tho mujhse khudse bhi zyada pyaar karthi thi...par mai...uss pyaar ke layak nahi hu...nahi hu...plz usse jaldhi thik kardijiye...plz...mai apse waada kartha hu ki maai hamesha usse khush rakhunga kabhi uska saath nahi chodunga and he started crying more at the same time the flower which is on the idol felt on him at the same time freedy came and said

Freedy:dekha sir...abb tho bhagvan bhi hamare saath hai...ye unhi ka eshara hai...purvi bilkul thuk hojyegi usse kuch nahi hoga...app himmat math hariye...app bass purvi ke pass jayeye...usse himmat milegi moth se ladne...jindagi jeene ki waaja milegi...app jakar ek baar kahiyega ki app usse pyaar karthe hai...phir dekhna ki wo yun thik hojayegi...jayeye sir...

sachin wiped his tears and said:haa freedy thum bilkul sahi kahrahe ho...purvi ko thik hona chahiye kisi aur ke liye na sahi...mere liye...apne pyaar ke liye...wo jarur thik hojayegi...and he rushed towards ICU but on the way ishita stopped him and said

Ishita:kaha jarahe ho...

sachin:maa...mai purvi ke pass jaraha hu...wo jarur thik hojayegi usse kuch nahi hoga...

Ishita:koi jaarurat naahi hai...

vineet:maa...bhai ko jaane dijiye...bhai app jayeye and he rushed inside with out wasting a second and seen his life and love is now lying on bed he moved towards her and holded her hand in his hand and said

sachin:purvi i am really very sorry...mai jantha hu ki mai iss maafi ke hakdaar nahi hu...par plz mujhe maaf karna...maine ajj thak kabhi thumhe patni hone ka hak nahi diya hai aur nahi kabhi patni maana hai...mai bhi thumse bohut pyaar kartha hu par kabhi maine ise realise nahi kiya tha...kabhi thumhe khushi nahi diya tha...par ajj mai kahraha hu ki thum hi meri patni ho...thum hi meri jindagi ho...thum hi mera sab kuch ho...plz wapas ajav...aur thumhe aana hi hoga...and he removed sindoor from his pocket which he brought from mandir and filled it in her forehead just then a moment their is a moment in her hands sachin noticed it and called doctor he checked her and said that she is alright and are so happy to listen this doctor said all cannot stay here so he asked only one can stay here sachin said he want to stay but ishita denied and said she will stay sachin agreed and all went to their respective houses and in sachvi's house no one did their dinner and went into their rooms

* * *

 **Heeh friends kaisa laga chapter reviews mein batana**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	8. sachvi together

**HI guys Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent reviewers**

 **guys if anybody want to know about mee just go to my profile and check it**

 **so here we go...**

* * *

sachin entered his room and opened the cupboard for some clothes but he found something else that is purvi's diary he want to read it to know about purvi so he went through it when he was reading it tears wear flowing from his eyes he can go through the pain which she has faced all these days the day when she realised her love for him the day when she came to know about saloni the day when they married the day when he became jealous and also when he read yesterday's page he want to kill himself for asking divorce from purvi he read that purvi want to kill herself the next moment when she divorced sachin he criedd all night and slept on sofa next day he waked up with a jerk and moved into washroom after sometime he came and went into hall he is about to go but akshara stopped him and said

Akshara:sachin ruka...he stopped and said

sachin:haa maa...kahiye...

Akshara:kaha jarahe ho beta...khana khake tho jaav

sachin:nahi maa...mai pahele purvi se milunga uske baad hi khavunga...kya app mujhse naraaj nahi ho...

Akshara:mai kyun hongi beta...thum bhi purvi se bohut pyaar karthe ho bass iska ehsaas thoda late hua...koi baat nahi jav uske pass wo bohut khush huegi ye jaankar ki thum bhi usse pyaar karthe ho... mai bhi chelthi hu thumhare saath wo naitik aur baaki sab chale gaye hai...he smiled and both moved towards hospital and reached and rushed into purvi's ward and seen all are surrounded around her he smiled and moved towards her but their is no expression in purvi's face she didn't expected sachin here all met her and leaved sachvi alone so that they can speak to each other their is total silence between them finally sachin gathered courage and speaked

sachin:kaisi ho purvi...

purvi:abhi bhi jinda hu...

sachin:aisi baat kyun karrahi ho purvi...agar thumhe kuch hojatha tho ma...

purvi:haa appko divorce ki jarurat hi nahi padthi...seedha app saloni se shadi karsakthe na yaa phir kisi aur se

sachin:nahi...thumhe kuch hojatha tho mai nahi jee saktha tha...

purvi:kyun...

sachin:kyunki... mai thumse pyaar kartha hu...bohut pyaar purvi...

purvi:par app tho saloni se pyaar karthe na...

sachin:nahi mai saloni se pyaar nahi kartha tha...wo sach nahi hai...mai tho thumse pyaar kartha tha...

purvi:accha...kya ye sach hai...pahele appko lagtha tha ki app saloni se pyaar karthe the aur abb mujhse kal kisi aur se

sachin:purvi ye sach hai...kya thum mujhpe vishwash nahi karthi

purvi:mai appar kyun vishwash karthi hu aur karungi bhi kyun

sachin:kyunki thum mujhse pyaar karthi ho

purvi:nahi mai apse pyaar nahi karthi...kya maine appse kaha ki mai appse pyaar karthi hu...nahi na tho...

sachin:thumhari ankhon mei dikhayi detha hai

purvi:nahi mai appse pyaar naahi karthi

sachin:accha tho...before he could complete his sentence nurse came and sai that purvi needs some rest so he moved outside and doctor said that she will be discharged after one week all these days sachin didn't got time to talk with purvi so he decided to talk when purvi will be back at home one week passed and purvi is back to her house ishita and akshara stayed here to take care of purvi raman and naitik went to delhi and purvi enjoyed the whole day with her family at night all went to their respective homes but vineet noticed sachin in sad mood so he asked

vineet:kya hua bhai app sad kyun hai... purvi tho abb bilkul thik haina...

sachin:purvi thik hai par mai nahi vineet...usne abhi thak thikse mujhse baat nahi kiya...aur na hi wo mujhe maaf kari thi...

vineet smiled:itni si baat...purvi kabki appko maaf kari thi...par wo bass thoda naraaz hai...wo appse bohut pyaar karthi hai...bass app jake usse manayega...wo jarur manegi...wo zyada derr thak appse naraaj nahi rahsakthi hai sachin smiled and moved towards his room and smiled seeing purvi near mirror and combing her hairs he moved towards her and hugged her purvi is shocked and pushed him and said

purvi:ye...app kya karrahe the...

sachin:maine kya kiya...mai tho bass hug kiya tha...

purvi:par kyun...

sachin:kyunki thum meri patni ho...aur mai thumhe hug nahi karunga tho aur kise karunga...and he pulled her towards him purvi tried to go but his hold became more tight on her waist now she is totally in his control she can't move a inch and slowly he started moving towards her face purvi was really feeling nervous and closed her she thought sachin is going to kiss her but when she opened her eyes she seen schin was smiling she is confused and asked

purvi innocently:app has kyun rahe...hai

sachin:thumhe kya laga mai thumhe kiss karunga...

purvi:haa... sachin smiled just then she realised what she said and said nahi...mujhe aisa kyun lagega

sachin:accha tho thumne mujhe kyun nahi rokha aur itna nervous kyun horahi thi

purvi:mai nervous nahi horahi thi samjhe app...

sachin by holding her face:purvi i am really very sorry...mujhe pata nahi mujhse itni badi galthi kaise hogayi hai...mujhe aisa kabhi nahi laga ki thum mujhse pyaar karthi ho...mujhe ye bhi nahi pata tha ki mai bhi thumse kab pyaar karne laga hu...maine jisse pyaar samjha wo pyaar nahi...thumne mujhe saccha pyaar ka ehsaas dilaya...meri jindagi mein meri parivaar ko wapas layi thi thum aur mujhe pyaar ka matlab samjhaya hai...maine kabhi thumhare pyaar ko nahi samjha..maine thumhe hamesha dukh hi diya tha...par mujhe abb realise hogaya hai ki by that time tears started flowing from both eyes mai thumse bohut pyaar kartha hu...I Love U purvi...plz mujhse kabhi durr math jaana...mai nahi jee pavunga thumhare bina...thum abb meri jeene ki waja bangayi ho...plz agar abb bhi thum mujhe maaf nah karna chahthi ho tho thik hai...and he started moving but purvi hold his hand both looked into each other eyes their is a cute eye lock their is pain love for each other finally purvi said

purvi:appko kya lagtha hai mai appse zyada derr thak naaraj rahpavungi...nahi...mai bhi appke bina nahi jeepavungi...mai bhi appse bohut pyaar karthi hu...appse durr naahi jaasakthi hu..bass mai appse thodi naaraj thi par abb nahi plz app rona band kijiye...mai appko iss tarah nahi dekhsakthi hu...and hugged him tightly sachin also hugged her tightly they both shared a bone crashed hug after sometime they break apart sachin said

sachin:waise thum mujhse kabse pyaar karthi thi...

purvi:jab maine appko paheli baar dekha tab hi...

sachin:kya pahelei baar...par thumne mujhe kyun nahi bataya...

purvi:wo jab mai ayi thi kuch din baad chutti pe chele gayi thi...phir wo saloni aagayi thi appke life mein...mujhe tho aisa laga ki maine appko kho diya par abb app mere pass ho...i am so happy sir ...

sachin:ek min...kya kaha thumne sir...

purvi:haa...issmein itna chokne waali baat kya hai...

sachin:matlab thum abb bhi mujhe sir hi bulavogi...purvi nod her head and sachin said kya yaar mai thumhara pati hu...tho naam se bhulav na

purvi:ye mai nahi karsakthi...

sachin:par kyun

purvi:kyun ki itne din thak mai appko sir kahrahi thi...aur abb aachanak sir kaise bhulav...

sachin:muah se aur kaise...

purvi:wo sab mujhe bhi pata hai...

sachin:pahele thum mujhe mere naam se bhulav...

purvi:nahi...mujhse nahi hoga...

sachin:accha tho thik hai mujhe neend aaraha hai...gud night...and he moved towards bed and slept with a cute angry face purvi smiled and moved towards him and slept beside him and said

purvi:narraj ho...

sachin:mai kyun naraaj honga...mai aakhir hotha hi kon thumhara...

purvi:i am really very sorry sachu baby...listening this sachin smiled and now sachin is on top purvi is at bottom both looking into each others eyes

purvi:sachin kya karrahe ho...utho...

sachin:aree wahh...sachin sir se seedha sachu baby...with a smirk...

purvi:haa..warna thum app tho narraj rahthe na mujhse..isssiliye...

sachin:accha tho mujhe manan ke liye kuch bhi karsakthi ho thum

purvi:haa...karungi...par abb nahi mujhe neend aarahi hai...gud night...

sachin:aree itni jaldhi gud night

purvi:kuch derr pahele app khud mujhe gud night kahrahe the...

sachin:aree tab mein narraj tha issiliye...par abb nahi na...bhala koi kiss kare bina sosaktha hai purvi shocked

purvi:kya...

sachin:ha...kyun thum nahi karna chahthi ho..accha thik hai kahi aur nahi kamse kam gaal pe hi sahi...

purvi:nahi...mujhse nahi hoga sachin...

sachin:kya yaar thum tho bilkul unromantic ho...

purvi:plz sachin mujhe neene arahi hai plz mujhe sone doo...

sachin:accha thik hai...and he slept beside her and purvi turned towards other side after 1 our she turned towards sachin and smiled seeing him and moved towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek and slept by keeping her head on his chest actually sachin is awake he is shocked first but later smiled and opened his eyes purvi is more shocked than him and turned to other side to hide her face

sachin:ye kya karrahi thi thum ek ekele ladke ko dekha nahi tho thum uska ezath lutne ki koshish karrahi ho...

purvi turned towards him and said:chii...app aise kaise soch sakthe hai...mai aisa kuch nahi karrahi thi...mai tho bass gaal pe kiss kiya..kyun ki appne pucha...baaki mere koi galat intension nahi tha

sachin:hai tho bhi mujhe koi problem nahi hotha tha...thum meri patni ho thum mujhe kiss karsakthi ho aur usse bhi zyada kuch bhi karsakthi ho...

purvi:chii sachin mujhe neend aaraha hai...

sachin:waise thumhe mere samne nervous feel hone ki zarurat nahi hai...mai thumhara pati hu...mere samne itna matha sharmav

purvi:i know sachin par mai jaisi hu waise hi hu...itne jald sab kuch thik kaise hoga thoda tho time lagtha na...

sachin:I know and both slept by hugging each other

* * *

 **How was the chapter friends finally sachvi ke bich sab kuch thik hogaya hai**

 **ek min kahi kuch gadbad tho nahi dekthe hai kyun ki do dil itne asaan se nahi milthe hai**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi guy sorry f**_ **or late update...**

 **Thanks for those who have reviewed ans also for silent readers...**

 **so here we go...**

* * *

Next Day sachvi wake up and moved towards Breakfast table and seen all are present their they wished all and did breakfast and moved towards hall

Ishita:purvi beta...hum ghar wapas jarahe hai...thum chaho tho kuch din ke liye aasakthi ho...sachin shocked to listen this he got his true love just now how could he live if purvi went along with ishita...he acn't stay even a single second with out then how could he stay with out purvi so he said immediately

sachin:aree nai nahi ma...purvi nahi ayegi...agar wo appke saath ayegi tho mera kya hoga...all smiled and purvi blushed

vineet:kyun bhai...ek hi raat mein itna badlav...kya jadoo kardiya purvi thumne...

purvi:shut up vinnu...

vineet:thum hamesha mujhe hi shut up kyun kahthi ho...

purvi:kyun ki thum hamesha mujhe irritate karthe ho vinnu...

Akshara:band karo thum donon jagadna...

sachin:maa kya apne mujhe maaf kiya...ishita became silent plz maa maine galthi kiya hai...par abb mai apni galthi sudhaar na chahtha hu...plz mujhe ek mauka dijiye...

purvi:maa sachin sahi kahrahe hai...plz unhe maaf kijiyena...

All:sachin...

purvi:haa sachin ko sachin nahi kahungi tho aur kya kahungi

Daya:vineet thumne sahi kaha bhai ek hi raat mein bohut kuch badalgaya hai...and sachvi blushed

Ishita:jab thumne sachin ko maaf kiya tho maine bhi kardiya hai...

sachvi:Thank you maa...all smiled and ishita akshara left for delhi...and sachvi and others left for bureau...all working on their desks but sachin is continuously staring purvi duo and vineet noticed this and moved towards him and said

Abhijeet:bohut khoobsoorat hai na wo...

sachin dreamingly:haa sir wo tho hai hi...just then he got what he said and blushed

vineet:ohho bhai..app sharmana bhi janthe hai...

sachin:purvi sahi karthi hai...hamesha thum aise harkat karthe ho...isisliye wo hamesha thumse jagadthi hai...

Daya:dekho tho purvi ko kitna support karraha hai...

sachin:par kya faida hai sir...wo tho mere pass hi nahi aathi hai...

Abhijeet:aree tho aisa kuch karo...jisse wo thumhare pass aye...

vineet:haa bhai...kyun na app purvi ko ajj ghar pe koi surprise do...tho shayed wo appke kareeb aye...something clicked in his mind and he said

sachin:haa milgaya hai idea...

Abhijeet:tho phir derr kis baat ki...thum jav aur tayyari karo...vineet thum ajj mere ghar ajav...wo kya hai na...ajj inn donon ko thoda privacy deteh hai...and sachin blushed and moved towards their house and started making arrangements for purvi let's continue...

* * *

 _ **sorry for late update par mai iss baar jaldi karungi update...**_

 _ **kaisa tha chappy...reviews mein batana...**_

 _ **abb mai ye story jald hi end karungi...**_

 _ **keep loving...**_

 _ **Deewani...**_

 _ **bye...**_

 _ **tc...**_


	10. THE END

_**HI guys sorry for late update this is the last chappy of my sachvi story...because mere abhi bohut saare stories hai pending mein...**_

 _ **issiliye i thought ki ajj isse complete kardoon...**_

 _ **Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 _ **Purvi finished her work in bureau she asked abhijeet about sachin and he said that he had already left and she moved towards their house and found the door is opened she is confused because sachin won't let the door opened she opened the door and seen it is totally dark she entered and seen familiar figure he is non other than sachin she moves towards him and said**_

 _purvi:sachin ye sab kya hai...ghar mein itna andhera kyun hai..._

 _sachin:thumhe kuch dikhana chahte hai...by that time lights are on and she is surprised to see whole cid team and her family_

 _purvi:app sab...yaha iss wakt...kya hua sab thik tho hai na..._

 _sachin:haa purvi sab thik hai...bass thumhare liye kuch surprise hai..._

 _purvi:surprise mere liye...kya hai..._

 _Abhijeet:haa thumhe kisi se milana chahte hai..._

 _purvi:kon bhai..._

 _sachin:abb thum aasakte ho...and at the next moment she seen someone standing at the entrance she can't believe he eyes he is the same person whom she thought dead but he is alive...he is non other than nakul(guys remember character sketch she hates acp just because he has killed nakul)she runned towards him and hugged him tears started flowing from both eyes they hugged each other tightly all smiled through tears they break from hug and purvi said_

 _purvi:bhai...bhai ye sach hai na...app mere saath hai...mere samne hai...mujhe yakeen nahi horaha hai..._

 _Nakul by cupping her face:ha purvi...ye mai hi hu...thumhara nakul..._

 _purvi:bhai mai ajj bohut khush hu..i can't believe ki hum donon saath mein hai..mujhe tho laga ki acp sir ne appko goli maari hai..._

 _Nakul:nahi purvi...papa ne mujhe nahi mara hai...ye sab tho natak tha ek international drugs mafia ko pakadne ka..._

 _purvi:kya..._

 _sachin:ha purvi ye sach hai...magar thum acp sir ko galat samajne lagi thi...ki wo thumhare bhai ki khooni hai..magar wo tho natak karrahe the...uss gang ko tho inhe pakde hue kahi saare din hogaye..par acp sir ne thumhe nakul ki sach batane se mana kiya tha..kyun ki unhe laga ki thum ye sach ko kabhi nahi manogi...isiliye...purvi started at acp he had also tears purvi stared moving towards acp she reached him both looked at each other acp noticed pain and guilt in her eyes and said_

 _purvi:shayed meri jaisi ladki koi nahi hogi..jho apni papa se itni nafraat karthi hogi,...maine appko kitna galat samjha...maine appko kitna kuch kaha...I am sorry..i am really very sorry papa... acp felt happy because for first time she called him papa please mujhe maaf kardijiyega...by folding her hands in front of acp..he holded her hands and said_

 _ACP:nahi beta iss mein thumahari koi galti nahi hai...thumhare jaga koi bhi hoga...tho yahi kartha...maafi mangne ki jarurat nahi hai...pata hai kitne dino se ye shabd thumhare muh se sunne ke liye taras gaya baar phirse bulav na..._

 _purvi with tears:papa...and she hugged him even he hugged her...all are so happy that they are together now_

 _Abhijeet:wahh bhai itne dino ke baad sab kuch thik hai...anth bhala tho sab bhala..._

 _purvi:haa abb mi bohut khush hu..mera pura pariwaar mere saath hai..._

 _Daya:aree ye sab sachin ki wajase hua hai...warna acp sir tho hume mana kare the thumhe ye gang waali secret batane ke liye...par sachin ne acp sir ko manaya aur abb dekho sab kuch thik hogaya hai..._

 _purvi towards:thank you so much sachin...ajj thumahari wajase mujhe ye khushi milpayi hai..._

 _sachin:aree iss mein thanks ki kya jarurat hai..kya mai thumhare liye itna bhi nahi karsaktha hu kya...and both lost in each other but came back by others fake cough and blushed_

 _vineet:aisi moment pe ek family pic tho banti hai..._

 _Nakul:ha ha..kyun nahi...and vineet brought selfie stick and all gather together and took and family pic_

 ** _After 1 year purvi gave birth to a baby girl whom they named as Nia and they lived happily for ever and ever..._**

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

 ** _story khatam hogayi hai guys...Thanks for Kavinsanjana,ashwiniathwal,fancy pari,sweety,daya's lover,kavi fan,arooj,ayshi ff lover,mansi,shanvi,deepa,namratha,neha,kavi lover,crazyest fan of purvi,asfika sheqh,asfa,divya and all the guests for reading my story and reviewing..._**

 ** _actually mai story ko continue karna chahti hu...par maine kuch zyada hi stories likdi hai..issiliye ek ek karke sab ko complete karrahi hu..._**

 ** _mai abb ek ek karke sare stories complete karungi...sirf Dreamgirl,nafraat se janmi ek pyaar ki dastaan,kya khusoor hai mera long likhungi...baaki ke stories jaldi hi complete kardungi..._**

 ** _par review jarur karna..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _DEEWANI..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


End file.
